


Where it was...

by Wolfoxymy



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfoxymy/pseuds/Wolfoxymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early and helping someone in the most unhelpful way is not what you expected. Especially with your luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shading the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you think it's going to be a normal day right?

Sighing you woke, eyes opening reluctantly the shadows in your bedroom.They seemed endless and oddly comforting, but you knew you had to get up soon your older brother would complain about all the things you could’ve done with your life, rather than getting a mediocre job and living in an neighborhood apartment with him.  


You get up rubbing at your eyes, searching for your uniform… Only to find it in the hamper,oh, that’s right, you forgot to wash it before passing out, fuck. Sniffing the decently looking work clothes you shrugged and when to the bathroom too use dry hair shampoo and brush your teeth before you left, grabbing an apple and shoving it in you large hoodie pocket. Because you can get at least one thing in your life right.  


Walking down the street you checked your phone, sighing at the low battery and messages you ignored, for good reason. It was three in the morning, sighing you silently laughed at yourself walking slower now and slumped over relax in your favorite zip up hoodie. At least the weather was nice, it being fall in all. Sleep was never your strong suit and your brother probably wasn’t even back from work yet, so you could go home.  
But, it’s nice out, and long walks, at night was always one of your favorite things to do. Though you preferred company when doing so for safety reasons, Considering you’re not as tall as other people. You wondered if anyone was out and about in the town as you walked, glancing into windows as you passed them seeing people and monsters living their lives.  


Mostly humans though, because they were less worried and just left their blinds open for the world to see their living rooms, bedrooms, whichever. Monsters, who had come from the underground around a year back, had to be more careful due to the cruel nature of a lot more humans than you’d like to think about walking around a dark neighborhood.  


You wandered for a block or two, just letting yourself relax for the first time in what felt like months when you heard a popping sound, like a firework or a gun. Confused and slightly worried you looked around much more alert. Was someone celebrating? Fighting? Hurt? Scared? Thoughts raced through your head as you rounded a corner trying to keep your posture looking relaxed. It’s probably some kids messing around, happens all the time, Like that one night you woke up too kids egging the small apartment building you live in.  


Yet, it could have been something bad… You adjust your course to check the area where the sound came from, just to make sure no one was seriously hurt. You patted down your jacket pocket looking too see if you bought something you could fight with only to find a pen, a lighter, and the uneaten apple.. Great, giving a weak smile and sighing you just hope nothing is wrong as you keep walking.  


Passing by another home that you noted you could see the lake that this neighborhood was named after in the distance, the gazebo well tended too and benchless, a large field that was always empty, with some trees scattered about. Barely anyone came out too enjoy the lake, only an occasional dog walker or kid, running around, and well you, at odd hours. Unlike usual though as you approached the edge of the field you saw a group of people at the gazebo. There was light seeping from inside the gazebo and the group looked like they were having fun, hooting and hollering, but you could be mistaken.  


So you walked down the sidewalk that passes right next to the gazebo, just to be sure. As you approached the group you nervously shoved your hands in you pockets, the right one grabbing the apple. In all honesty you’re a timid guy, and not because that’s your nature, you’re just a fuckin scaredy cat. When you walked past the group of six, seeing that they were just a couple of drunk guys playing with fireworks, and a large flame in an otherwise empty gazebo, you sighed glad you didn’t have to, try and do anything.  


Sadly though your bad luck was easy to catch up with you when one of the guys spotted you after you passed the group and started calling you over.  


“Hey! Dude!” The twenty something year old brunette hollered waving a bottle “Wanna shoot a h Hooksett off!?”  


Turning around you looked at the group, half of them were now looking at you expectantly. You froze, unsure of what to do, dealing with drunk people was not something you were sure you could handle. One of them gave you an odd look and spit on the ground.  


“He’s just a pussy” The guy who spit said then he turned back to the light in the gazebo.  


You flush red irritated at this and yell without think, “What even in the fuck is a ‘hooksett’ you justin bieber-wanna-be!?”  


The original guy looked pissed at this nuged the red head dude next him with his elbow, saying something you couldn’t hear, then they turned to you both with out of placed smiles. Your face pales as red head climbs over the railing of the gazebo. You turn and book it, running in the direction of the nearest house which was on the other side of the large field.  


As you run over the fake grass you feel one of your pursuers grab the back of your hoodie, still holding on too your apple you slip off the hoodie, the years of practice with your older brothers trying to catch you does help, though you don’t have as much stamina as you wish. (granted you would never admit too that.) Reaching the small road at the edge of the field a house in view, should you knock? Go to the back door? Shimmy up a pipe or tree out of reach?  


Your mind reeling, your breath ragged you run past the house and into the forest behind it, swerving through the trees and around brambles. You hear cursing behind you as one of your pursuers steps in a bramble bush and you stop, leaning on your knees breathing heavily. You’re just deep enough that, people who don’t go on random night jaunts, can’t see due to the darkness. Squatting between two small trees and trying to make your breathing quiet you can here the two that chased you this far complaining at each other.  


“Yeeoou just had tah chase the fuckeer?” One of them slurs. You’re not sure if it’s redhead or the brunette dude.  


“Let’ss just get back to that fire mutherfucker” The other replied obviously irritated.  


Your held your breath, oh fuck, was the fire in the gazebo a monster!? Oh, shit, how had you not seen that? You looked at the now bruised apple in your hand, then you stood up taking a large breath. You gave an extremely high pitched manly scream then threw the apple.  


Both men stood in silence as the apple fell on the ground lamely between them. They looked at the apple then you. Your face scrunched up and you turned to run embarrassed as all hell, but only as luck would have it, face first into a tree.  


The cracking noise you hear must have been your nose because a sharp pain emanates from there and your forehead as you register your back hitting the ground.  


One of the drunk guys laughs and after a moment the second joins in. You hold your hand up too try and stop the bleeding and wince in pain when you touch your nose. Tears running down your face you sigh in pain, glad that it’s dark out so they couldn’t see you crying. You lement on weather it was your infamous bad luck or just stupidity that got you here lying amongst the fallen leaves, and you wonder if it matters as your vision blurs and you slowly lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I have no clue what I'm doing~
> 
> EDIT ON May, 24 2018  
> Going to edit all chapters than post newest one.


	2. Things Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to sleep and be okay...

When you wake up you roll over pull the blanket over your head, work can fuck off you just had the worst dream… Your body goes rigid as you freeze up. That wasn’t a dream. 

You sit up quickly eyes flying open, you look around a seemingly innocent room, it’s dark, and definitely not your apartment room. Worried you stand up and look at your clothes, thanking holy hell no one striped you and changed your clothes. You see the blood stain on your uniform, or maybe that’s a bad thing? You weren’t sure. 

Checking your pockets for your phone you cant find it. You mentally cursed yourself out as you sat on the ground leaning on the bed. As you sit there you start to hear muffled noises of someone walking? Some other people talking? Are they talking about you? Did you intrude on they’re perfect life? Are they going to hurt you for it? You mind takes off at full speed and you panic feeling your eyes watering.  
You quickly pinch the bridge of your nose to force down the tears, panic harsh in your clenched throat. The first thought that comes to your mind is ‘find a safe place’ and you stand up looking around the room. 

Then a thought hits you instantly calming you down, you are not in pain. So a monster healed you, and if someone healed you they wouldn’t hurt you after words, that would be a waste of magic, right?

You sit down and sigh trying to figure out what to do when-

~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up your nose hurting harshly and dew covering your whole body. You feel wet gross and stupid. As you stand your back cracks painful and you look around. You’re exactly where you were last night head and nose throbbing in pain. You slowly walk out of the forest and across the street into the field hoping beyond all hope they left your jacket behind. Reaching the sidewalk you conclude they took it, great.

Feeling your pocket you find your phone.. Lucky not ruined by the morning dew, and still enough battery to call in. You call in sick from work. Then you slowly and begrudging walk back to your apartment, where your brother is no doubt waiting, or sleeping.

After shambling past the last of the houses and reaching the apartment you sigh the front door is slightly ajar. He’s drunk, hopefully asleep. You were tired of dealing with drunk assholes.

Your brother’s asleep, and you quickly strip, jumping in the shower. As you wash up you know you should reset your nose, but you didn’t know if you could handle trying to do that, so you just clean up and throw on some clothes. Grunting as you land on your bed and search up what to do about the pain in your nose, and too see if you actually had to reset it.

After an hour or so, you come to the conclusion you do have reset your nose. So you sigh and wake up your brother to ask him to do that for you.

He only moans half awake and laughs at the fact that you ran into a tree, ignoring you after that too fall asleep. You sigh and go to the restroom, biting a towel as you painful reset your nose, sobbing irritated at your brother. You knew he was tired, but he couldn’t be bothered to help, ever. You go to sleep locking your bedroom door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re back in the room, but now there’s pie? You know you’re dreaming now, so you try and keep your thoughts from worse dreams.. You go too stand up and you hear a crack of your nose breaking and now you’re in the forest looking at the drunkards laughing, a warbled sound. You turn to run only too feel hands on your back. Realizing where the dream is headed you mentally scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up too your brother pounding on your door was both a relief and extreme irritation. 

“Comeon Bro!” He yelled voice muffled “Open the door!” 

Rolling over in your bed too check your plugged in phone you yelled back “Go away.. I’m sleeping!” He pauses a moment trying to think of a reason for you too open your door.

“It’s a fire hazard!” You hear his smile in his voice. Then he continues bang on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I've got the hang of this? maybe? just a tiny bit?
> 
> EDIT ON May, 24 2018


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster mash?

Sighing and rolling over, you ignore your brother check your phone again, the messages you wouldn’t respond to are there and a new one from an unknown number. You squinted at the message, it seemed to be hastily typed and looked too have an address at the end of it. That was the only truly legible part of the message. You blink at the message and get up getting dressed and starting up your laptop on your bedside table to search the address. 

It was a restaurant, or bar, Tavern? You’re not sure. You decided too check it out, it’s about a twenty minute walk from the neighborhood you live in, and you don’t have work today. Because of a tree.. You shake your head trying to get out of your funk and get dressed, quietly so you don’t have to deal with you bro, yet. 

Your headache isn’t going away(thought that's not all that new) your nose throbing in pain needs meds and there’s no more ibuprofen in the apartment so you decide to go to the store while you’re out, you look it up and there’s only one covenant store on the way there. Sighing, you step out of your room. 

As soon as your foot hits the plush carpet your brother runs by yelling something about getting his car fixed, then he was out the door. You sigh shaking your head then head out yourself, glad you didn’t have to deal with him today. 

Smiling as you crunch through the leaves, and trying your hardest to ignore the throbbing pain on your nose as well as your head, you watch the leaves break apart, fall was always your favorite season. 

You reached the store faster than you though, and bought what you needed shoving it in the pocket of your back up hoodie, it’s dull coloration and smaller size irritated you so you forgot to take so of the meds before you left too walk to the tavern. 

Looking at the sign you sigh a little feeling relieved that you were at the right place walking in and confidently sitting at the bar, it was open but no one was inside. Just because your bad luck hates you, doesn’t mean you can’t be calm about it. 

Granted you did lose your cool as soon as the fire guy- er- monster. walked in from the fire exit. You fell out of you seat in your haste and land right on your tail bone. A strangled yelp piercing the silence of the place. 

As you stand your face dusted pink you sit back on the plush spiny chair, not looking at the monster. Worry permeated your mind and you finally looked at him, he was reaching under the counter for something. Before you could react he pulled out your jacket. 

“Oh, so you were be harassed by…” He put your jacket folded up neatly and now clean on the counter in front of you and noded “Are you okay?” 

Again another nod, You tilt your head and get a message on your phone, frantically buzzing in your pocket. The monster in front of you seems too raise a brow? You aren't sure, he is made of fire after all, he then raises a hand as if you ask you something. 

You smile politely your headache coming back full force, “The message isn’t important, I’m just glad you’re okay, with my.. Uh mistakes last night.” You try and give a chuckle but it’s forced. 

With that he shakes his head, points too you then where his nose would be if he had one, then gestures questioningly. Oh, he’s asking if you’re okay. You nod and squint at the pain in your head. 

“Actually, can I have something to drink? I grabbed some medicine for my headache on the way here, and well..” You trail off and he nods stepping over and grabbing a bottle from under the counter, a towel around it, and places it on the counter in front of you putting the towel back after he did so. 

The coca cola bottle had condensation dripping off it’s sides, and you guessed that’s why he used a towel to hand it to you. You pull out the medicine and open the bottle taking two pills and returning the rest of the medicine too your ugly jacket pocket. 

You sigh and take another gulp of the soda. A group of monsters bust in making a racket, and you’re glad you bought the medicine though you head hasn’t stopped throbbing in pain it could’ve been worse. 

You ask for some fries and decide to spend the day relaxing at the tavern, Monsters came and went all day, only one or two other humans stopping in. You quickly figured out, due to other patrons manly, that the fire monster’s name was Grillby, and no one had a clue what happened to him, or just didn’t care? You weren't sure. 

You just kept getting sodas when you ran out because you didn’t know what else to get, and didn’t want to bother Grillby too much, he seemed busy. When a skeleton walked in the front door a beelined for the seat next to yours you started worrying, no one of the other patrons approached or talked too you, most likely due to the large cut on the bridge of your nose and the bruise on your forehead. 

You checked your phone just as the blue hoodie clad skeleton sat down. About three messages you wouldn’t bother reading and one from your bro, just the usual about rent. You sighed sliding the phone in your favorite hoodie, which you now wore. You gave your backup jacket too Grillby for safe keeping as you chilled in the tavern. 

Glancing at the skeleton you were completely taken aback as you turned to look at him gulping down an entire bottle of ketchup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ON May, 24 2018  
> Getting there


	4. Skull Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're confused, but that's not new, the skeleton on the other hand, is.

You go too make a face but hiss in pain reacting up and lightly touching your nose. 

“hey, kiddo, how’d you get that?” He point at your nose 

You glance at Grillby, who’s busy making a burger, and most likely didn’t hear the skeleton man’s question. 

“I don’t know if I should tell you?” It’s more of a question then an answer, He lifts a bone brow. 

“eh, really man, i wanna nose” He winks, and you sit there a moment, and smile at the pun. 

“Heh, good one, oh, what’s your name?” You inquire, trying to move the conversation away from that embarrassing event. 

“sans, sans the skeleton.what about you buddy?” He holds out his hand for a handshake.You take his hand opening your mouth too introduce yourself only for a loud fart to punctuate the murmur of conversation in the crowd. Some of the other patrons laugh one shouting “Good one sans!” Before the murmur of conversation started up again. 

You let out a short laugh and can’t hold back a snort, at really hurts your nose and you yelp. Not unlike the some of the other canine patrons would’ve. Sans looks at you eyes worried. 

“but seriously man, i don’t mean to be nosey but how did you get hurt?” He leans on the counter sipping on his bottle, Grillby heard him this time and you glance at the fire creature agian. 

Grillby shakes his head, his flames flickering with a bit more force. You raise an eyebrow and look back at Sans “Well it’s not my story to tell really” You take a gulp of your cola, hoping that was okay. 

Grillby seems happy, from what you can tell, and Sans finishes off his ketchup perturbed that you wouldn’t tell him, but not expressing it, his smile unwavering. 

“really then who’s is it?” He asks non comically, which for some reason felt really weird too you. 

You suppress a laugh thinking of dumb joke, sending Grillby an apologetic look you go for it. “It’s someone hot, like burn a house down, wow” You give goofy smile, and your face is dusted with a slight blush at the ridiculousness of it. Sans smile almost wilts then widens to an extreme proportion. 

He then looks at Grillby, “so, grillby, got a story for me?” The skeleton seems too listen to Grillby’s fire crackling, though you have no clue what the fire creature might’ve said. Seeing your confusion Sans fills you in, “he says you helped fend of some particularly annoying customers earlier today.”

Then you think about the apple throw and blush embarrassed as your lack of skills, you turn away from him taking another sip of your soda. 

“I was more of a distraction than anything” You pout without thinking about it, and chew at the top of the bottle trying to forget the events of the early morning. 

Grillby scoffs at this with an audible crackle. Then a crash sounds in the middle of the tavern. Every eye is turned to see a human patron staring at a broken glass on the ground in shock, they then like around and start apologizing to the waiter. You flinch as they pay for the damage and bail. 

The tavern now humming with its previous conversations, you turn back too the two monsters sitting and standing near you. 

“Welp, I guess that’s my cue to leave before my bad luck scares off more of your patrons” You smile playfully your heart twinged at all the times your bad luck has hurt others when you zoned out.You stand up and reach into your pocket to pay Grillby when you heard crackling from the monster, you realized he said something and looked too sans fo help. 

“he said it’s on the house” The skeleton winked and took a sip of ketchup, you barely controlled a laugh at the wink, then blinked realizing what he said. You turned to the fire monster paling, wallet in hand. 

“Oh, gods, please just let me pay you for the fries. Any major act of kindn-” You cut yourself off blushing embarrassed of almost blurting out the one thing that kept people from being your friend for too long. “You-you know what” You give what you hope is a thankful smile “Thanks, Grillby. I’ll get out of your hair now” With that you turn a walk out at a brisk pace the door closing behind you with a cheerful jingle. 

Sans stairs after you, confused by the odd feeling you gave off, there was a word for how you felt to him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my window tablet hates me, and apparently I don't know how to spell Ketchup...  
> This just isn't my week...
> 
> If you wanna hit me for updating slow or just wanna chat I'm on tumblr too, same username as on here. Just sayin ^^'
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter, I guess sans is a little to small for me to handle right now...  
> pleaseforgivemeforthosehorribleshortjokepuns ;w;
> 
> EDIT ON May, 24 2018  
> We got this!


	5. Milk and Bones to pick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! I'm writing this on my phone because I haven't had a computer of my own since before the new year.

Sighing you wonder where you're going. Not directionally you mean. But in a sense of where you're going with your life. Considering how many jobs you have through and how many times your... Condition, has caused you to lose friends. You've just sort of left thing where they are. 

With you walking to work. At the hotest time of day. At 'Ray's Top Noch Stop-N-Shop' and yes it's spelled that way on the sign. Being a restocker does keep you away from the worst kind of interactions. Ones with others besides your manager. 

Who frankly scares you. What kind of person stocks all the milk with the soda. That's just asking for trouble. 

You've been luck enough to hold this job for about three weeks now, which is a record for you. Especially considering how many jobs you've gone through in the past year alone. 

Granted not one of those where specifically your fault. It's just. Your luck keeps ending up on the bad side of things.

Also, your luck is never really on the good side of things, so that's not saying much.

The point is you didn't try and lose those jobs and you didn't try to cause issues. Back to the milk. How could Randy think it was a good idea to keep all the milk back here like this?

That in mind it took a good few hours to safely move the milk proper, only to drop about ten of them, after you got them boxed, rapped, on the liftpump, moving them. Randy wasn't happy. So you stayed in work longer fixing the mess and leaving after dark. 

Lucky you Roy's is right down the street from the convenience store halfway to that Pub you went to the other day. The food and people there where nice and you did leave your backup jacket behind. So, a pickup was needed. Also there's the fact that you didn't bring your jacket today thinking you'd be out of work midafternoon and not eight at night. 

So to Grillby's you walked, shivering the whole way and wishing you had some headache meds again. After getting there and sitting down in a counter seat you order fries and a soda. Then you realize the skeleton from last time is here again. Sitting next to you chugging a ketchup bottle, again. 

"I didn't think anyone could have that much of a sweet tooth" You comment while sipping your own drink. Sans shrugs and plops down his beverage. 

"i guess i like the tang" He eyes your still cut nose and seemingly unbruised forehead. "get some monster food?" You blink and tilt your head.

"Not really? I mean, I used coverup ta hide my bruise, from my boss, but guess that a moot point now." Shrugging you go back to chewing on the fries absently, wondering over nothing happing since the nice gesture yesterday. 

"how so, bro?" The chubby looking skeleton asks. 

"Mm?" You hum somewhat out of it, now that you think about it your headaches get worse when you're luck is up. "Oh, go fired today." You mumble, looking around. "Sorry if I seem out of it, skelebud, but something feels off..." 

Sans takes note of one of your hands rubbing your temple. Then you suddenly lose all tension, moments before a group of three very drunk humans nearly bust in the door. You look at them with recognition and disdain. Then downing the end of your soda you mumble something about luck kicking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yah like this, because my other two stories I'm working scare me to much to try and update from my phone. So this small bit is my test subject and my stab at relaxing.
> 
> EDIT ON May, 24 2018  
> I'm so tired, but I promised.


	6. Bad Luck Kicking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drunk assholes try to fuck up Grillby's, and shit starts getting weird.

You mentally roll your eyes, and sigh out loud. Glancing around the small tavern you see that it's only you, Grillby, Sans, and a small slime monster at a booth seat. The three drunkards stumbled up to the bar the one in the middle one of the two who had chased you into the woods. He glanced at Sans, Grillby, then glared at you.

"Yyyou!" He slurs, stepping up to tower over you. "Pussy ass, weak throwing, three-no-tree hitting halfwitt!" Shoving a finger at your chest he practically growls at you, beer breath practicality suffocating you. "What're you doin' here!? Arn't you ssu'posta be dead! B'cuz you're about to be!" At that he grabbed a fist fill of your muted yellow jacket, only for you to instinctively slide out of the over garment and quick move to Sans' other side effectively putting the monster between you and the now empty jacket wielding drunk twenty something man.

The process was fluid, smooth and sure. So unlike how your usual course of actions. 

Everyone pauses for a moment to digest this fact, as your mind ran with questions on what to do next. Let Sans deal with the drunk asses? Then maybe get unfairly arrested? Hurt? Dusted? Unintentionally convincing yourself that this was a shitty thing to do to a monster you barely knew, hell, any monster, you move between Sans and the taller guys. 

Your second movement snaps everyone out of their stupor, casing the jacket holding guy to toss said jacket onto Grillby, and the second guy to sock you square in the recently broken nose. Sending you falling back agents Sans. The smell of your jacket burning enters past the blood in your nose as the skeleton behind you catches you. 

"woah, no need to fall for me buddy" He jokes, causing you to try and snort only to wince in pain holding a hand to your now, once again, bloodied nose. Suddenly he lifts you up completely and tosses you over the bartop. Grillby catches you by the arm and helps you stand next to him. As you try and process this a ping sounds and two huge, what you think are dragon skulls appear floating on ether side of Sans pointing at the three men, who now looked pale. The sound of a canon revving up fills the building, and the men turn tail running out the door.

You blink and the huge floating skulls are gone. 

Another blink and your headache comes back with a vengeance.

One more and you're blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I just needed to get this bit of the story out. Don't worry plains for more are being worked and reworked right now, so I'm bound to write more a this soon.
> 
> EDIT May, 25 3018  
> Aperently soon means a year or so later... Sorry bout that, I may write out why I was gone for so long at a layer date when I get a pc. Hopefuly. Eh.


	7. Warm Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It keeps getting worse, but there's a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I just did a whole bunch of minor edits to the previous chapters right before posting this one. A whole year or two does make huge difference in what quality this story needs. [Granted this one is still very much a stress reliever]
> 
> Okay, Also, my writing style may be completely different, or it could be practically the same. Who knows!
> 
> So, let me know what you guys, n gals, n whatnot, think. If yah want~

You blinked and kept walking forward, this didn't feel right. The last thing you were doing had something to do with pie, you're sure. And yet you're walking down a deep purple hallway. Your shoes echoing on the stone beneath you as you slowly reach a turn in the dark hall. Are they there? Will they hate you? Should you keep walking? Run away? Mercy? One step father and you'll reach the turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing you feel is warmth, then pain, and last but not least confusion. Laying on a slightly soft surface, you shift. It seems to be a daybed of some kind a lack of blankets glaringly obvious due to the jacket on your side. It's warm and comfortable none the less.

You can hear the warm fire crackling in the back of your perception as you mentally reach for scattered memories. Your brother's bipolar attitude, The pain of being punched in the nose, Getting fired, Someone talking with fire, Milk everywhere and a scruffy man yelling, A slime monster sneaking out the front door as the world stands still, Huge dragon skulls floating in front of a small form.

The unorganized thoughts bring back pain to the forfront of your thoughts. You moan at the stab of pain in your head. Yet it's quickly moved from a stabbing shot of agony to a dull, throbbing, all encompassing, ache.

The background noise of fire crackling grows a touch louder not unlike something you've heard recently. When there's a light hum in response to the noise, you pieced the scattered memories together. You quickly realize you should probably get up and out of the monsters' home, or maybe your still at the tavern, you hope so, quickly before your luck strikes again.

Fighting your eyes open, or at least the left one, you shift your left arm to push yourself up. The area around seems to be a small one bedroom apartment with a half counter and kitchen in front of you. The skeleton from earlier siting on a, is that stone? bar stool. He's half leaning on the counter, half looking at you, hoodieles.

"welcome to the living world." His smile seems more focused than before, "hungry?" And you headache is dulling even more.

You blink your other eye open and sit up properly looking around the warm brown walls and amber accented. None of the furniture was wooden though, which seems odd. As you look around you see Grillby shifting through the black igneous cabinets looking for something. Shaking you head you smile weakly at the skeleton. 

"No, I- I'm good. Thanks anyway." He shrugs in response and shifts to sit in a more slumped position on the stool. The fire monster turns to Sans and says something in crackling flames. The smaller monster shrugs and turns to you.

"hey, bud, you need any medicine or whatnot?" His head is tilted, he and Grillby behind him are paying sharp attention to you response. You blink and lift your hand to your nose, it's no longer bloody and for some reason wasn't broken this time around.A small smile flits onto your face at the thought. 

Then your phone buzzes and all colour drains from your complexion. Your brother. Oh gods, did he get his car fixed? Tired of yelling at you? Happy that your not home? Pissed? You look up at the two monsters and hold up a finger for a moment, with an apologetic expression, fishing out your flip phone.

Shaking off your panic, or at least burying it down, you answer the phone call. Pitching your voice into a casual nonchalant tone.

"Hey, S'up?" You throw out, hoping to all gods he's not over reacting about something. A low murmur sneaks it's way through the phone and into your ear and you start to internally fret. 

"Where the hell are yo- Wait better question, what the fuck did you do to my truck?" His voice is low gravely and Pissed as all hell. "I know you had to have done something because the gas line was chewed off and you bring random animals over all the time. The fucking mess that you are." He mumbles the last sentence and you shake your head no and open your mouth to refute him, knowing it's most likely not going to work. 

"I've never gone Near your car-er- truck" You try to protest. 

"Yeah, sure," He dismisses, "But that doesn't mean you didn't let any of those dumb animals you help near it." There's rustling and a dugruntled sigh on the other end of the phone. You've elected not to looked up yet, painful aware of the two sitting in the room, most likely hearing every word. "Look just pay me back for fixing my truck and we're good. Kay?" 

Your hands clench on the jacket, that had shifted to your lap when you sat up, it's soft light blue colour calming you down a touch. Chancing a look up you see the skeleton has decided to take an impromptu nap and Grillby went back to looking for something, some pill bottles and two sodas on the half counter. Huffing a sigh yourself you give in.

"Okay, fine. How much is it?" You rub at the fabric of the jacket with your pointer finger and thumb. 

"Five hundred dollars, and I need it now. I can't go without my truck working. I have job you know." You could hear how pleased with himself he was, " Roy told me he fired you today. Can't believe you couldn't hold down This job. Oh wait- I can! Considering you've never held down the others." You could feel yourself shaking pathetically, your headache was practically gone at this point.

Things were bound to only get worse with your luck, you where just happy it wasn't happening to some else

"Oh, and if- well I know you don't have enough to pay up front so I've started selling your stuff." At that you couldn't hold in a small wimper. As he started to list out what he's sold and for how much you start to tune him out. 

Something must have shown on your face because the short skeleton dude, Sans maybe? held a soda in front of you.

"here, have a pop." You take the drink with one hand as he smoothly takes the phone from you with his other skeletal hand. You freeze as the skeleton in front of you talks into the phone interrupting your brother. "hey. we'll be right over. don't go anywhere." And hangs up the flip phone with a small click of it closing. He nods towards the drink and plops the phone next to you as he grabs and dons the sky blue jacket.

Turning to face Grillby, he starts walking towards the door. "grills, we'll be back in a bit with this guy's stuff, so keep the food warm. kay?" Opening the door and turning to you his semi-permint smile quirked. "comeon pal, let's go"

You blink at him, look at Grillby who gives you both a thumbs up and shake you head at how fast everything's going down. Getting up you open the soda and take a swig. Then you follow Sans out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm so fucking tired that the whole world is blurring and swaying. Thank gods I'm already in and ready for bed.
> 
> Let me know if you found any errors I couldn't find while editing and really editing this chapter, if yah can. 
> 
> Goodnight everybody.


End file.
